


Memories of Tea

by Quillaninc



Category: Robotech
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why a little teapot means so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Tea

Lisa always had a pot of tea waiting on Valentine's.

It wasn't the most romantic thing, she'd grant you, but its soothing warmth and teasing aroma settled deep inside, bringing a gentle calm as it always did.

And if it brought to mind good friends and lost comrades, well that was just the price one paid for being a custodian of their shared memory. Memories of rainy nights and love-filled regrets spoken softly over a low coffee table, fragrant steam rising from the cups in their hands.

If Rick ever wondered why his wife turned slightly teary-eyed as she poured from the little brown pot she treasured so much, he never said so. Instead, he'd take her hand and draw her close and kiss her gently, murmuring reassurances as she tucked her head beneath his chin and wound her arms around his waist.

She could never quite find the words to explain that she wasn't upset, to describe why she felt such deep glow of happiness at that scent, that flavour, shared just between the two of them, here in their own little home.

Deep in her heart, she whispered it. Because in her world, tea would always mean love.

~ fin ~


End file.
